Power-user
Chinese: 異能行者 :Pronunciation: Yi Neng Xing Zhe A "power-user" is a human individual born with supernatural capabilities. They exist across the universe, living among muggles; non-magical people. In certain worlds, most notably the Gold and Silver Dimensions, the denizens are unaware of their magical origins and only think of themselves as strong martial artists. Most of the series' protagonists are either power-users or former power-users. Powers The abilities of a power-user varies from the individual's with-born potential and years of training, granting them supernatural abilities and reflexes. Although some power-users are born powerful, basic-level power-users can also improve their abilities throughout the years of training. Individual powers Although power-users possess similar abilities, they can also acquire new powers and develop skills of their own depending on their talents and the powers that they acquire from a special technique. In some cases, certain powers requires specific types of power-users to be able to adjust to their bodies. Energy manifestation Power-users mainly manifest energy from their bodies to fight or to shield. The durability depends on the individual's own power. Aside from battling, they can also use it as a means for healing and self-preservation. Meditation allows the healing process to work faster and adjust to new energy for means of improving the individual's powers and learning new skills. They can also transfer their energy into others to boost their strengths. Combat skills A power-user can learn kung fu and adjust to combat skills easily due to their special body structures. By channeling their energy into offensive skills, they can produce energy from their hands to aid them in battle as well as provide stamina and endurance to their bodies. Inhuman strength The physical strength of a power-user enhances as their powers progress, allowing them to possess strength beyond a normal person's limit. They can access this strength by channeling energy into their palms and legs. Super-speed Powerful power-users have enhanced agility as well as incredible speed, which allows them to move between places faster than the naked eye can see. This is known as one of the most common powers in all three series, as most main characters have been seen using this power at some point. Telepathic communication This power allows people to communicate through their minds rather than using the sound of their voices. The range of this ability is limited on the individual's power level. Should the user be a strong power-user, he can communicate with people from another world. Music Power-users channel their powers into musical instruments to produce various effects, such as generating force fields or transfer the player's powers into another. They can also inflict the energy field into the target's body to enhance his powers, as well as restore them if possible, or strip them away altogether. Although this method is useful in power advancement, it requires time for the individual power to reach a new level. By playing notes from a special melody, they can produce special effects for certain purposes. In battle, they can use the sound waves to aid their allies, weaken the opponent, and cleanse a demonized entity. Spellcasting A spell allows a power-user to gain access to certain force, be it of nature, dark forces or otherwise. In certain dimensions, power-users require a spell to activate their individual powers, although that happens rarely. Enhanced senses Enhanced senses, such as hearing and sight, are mainly acquired by strong power-users or martial artists, which allow them to hear, as well as see, from a large distance. They also have a sixth sense to locate powerful power-users in range and detect a demon's presence, as well as scan their opponent's level of power. However, it can be disrupted by blocking sound waves or magical shields. Another limitation is the reader can only detect his opponent's power if his level is high enough. Should the opponent's power be too great, the reader won't be able to get a read on him other than his presence. Cross over to other dimensions The space-time door separates the twelve dimensions but keep them in contact with one another. Only a power-user of over 8000 points of battle index/martial index/power index/destruction index and above can be qualified to cross the line between the universe and visit other dimensions. Subspecies Demonic Power-user When a power-user becomes corrupted by dark forces or succumbs to demons, he or she becomes a demonic power-user, under the control of demons. After their transformation, they become slightly more powerful than they previously were and possess darker versions of their powers, able to use evil spells and use demons as their allies. These power-users are part of a main threat to the worlds, as they are associated with darkness. They can use these powers to communicate with demons and obtain the powers of power-users. Original Power-user In every dimension, five special power-users born with the special body structure to utilize one of five elemental powers. With these powers, they can cast special spells and affect the atmosphere conditions. These rare power-users come in large roles under special circumstances and are divided as "wind", "fire", "thunder", "lightning", and "rain" (i.e. water). When two power-users of the same element combine their powers, their strengths automatically increase and produce more powerful energy that is usually beyond their limits. In The X-Family, these power-users play essential roles in the as the protagonist Xia Tian acquires their powers to become the Ultimate Iron Man, a superior power-user that has the power to save the worlds from evil. Xiu and Zhao Yun are the power-users of wind; Xia Yu is the power-user of fire, Han is the power-user of thunder; Lan Ling Wang is the power-user of lightning; and Jiu Wu is the power-user of rain. Half-breed A half-breed is the offspring of a power-user and a muggle or a demonic power-user. The offspring of power-users of light and darkness possesses very special powers that exceed the limits of the two species, but may be hard to contain. Before and during a solar eclipse of darkness, power-users' strengths weaken while demonic power-users and demons become more powerful. However, the offspring of a power-user and a demonic power-user has a special body structure that allows him to remain unaffected by the solar eclipse. The most notable hybrids are Xia Tian, Xia Yu, Xia Mei, Han, Bing Xin, Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang. See also *Muggle *Alternate Counterpart *Magic Power * Category:Species